The Knights of Kaiju
by patrickthenobleman
Summary: Heavily AU. The kaiju of the world are united by Mothra, renouned as the Goddess of Peace, to respond to a coming threat so terrible it threatens humans and kaiju alike. However Mothra has no plans to lead and elects the most powerful of her kind to become the warrior king who will save all life on earth: Godzilla. GodzillaxMothra. Don't complain about the spacing please.


**The Knights of Kaiju, a ****_Godzilla_**** fan-fiction**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Godzilla_**** or any of the Toho monsters. All credit to Toho and none to me.  
This is partially inspired by Matt Frank's ****_A Samurai and his love_**** from Deviant (it's incredible) and as such Godzilla and the Kaiju are going to be much smaller than they naturally are but are going to be just as powerful.**

**Prologue: The Siren's Song.**

The Twentieth Century bore great discoveries and great disasters. Two great wars occurred and at the end of the second war a terrible weapon was constructed. A terrible weapon that destroyed everything in its path. However destruction always comes before creation and what was created in the fires of an atomic blast was a race of creatures with seemingly unbridled power. One of these creatures, later to be called Kaiju, was seemingly more powerful than all the others. His rage and might became legendary in the half-century he roamed the earth. The world military was unable to slay him despite their most powerful weapons and best strategies. The world gave him a name that would strike fear in the hearts and souls of all humanity. They named him Godzilla, the King of all Kaiju.

Godzilla opened his eyes after a solid eight hours of dreamless sleep. He took to his feet and picked up his sword. He briefly recalled the past half-century when he was but a mindless beast that destroyed all in his path. He recalled his immense fury against mankind for their arrogance and their cruelty. He would destroy any human whom he came across, grouping them together as if they were a mindless hive of hubris. That was until he met an old man who stood up to him without fear. He faced the eight foot dragon with his family's ancestral katana and armor. The old man was a samurai warrior whose small town was in the path of Godzilla's fury and met the dreaded Kaiju who withstood bullets, bombs, and the ravages of nature with nothing but his old weapons with his body withered by age.  
When Godzilla saw this he laughed in his face only for the old goat to cut him across the left eye. Godzilla had been blessed with many gifts from his bath in the atomic fire. Unparalleled strength and stamina, the power of the A-bomb, and an accelerated healing factor. But to this day the cut over his eye has not healed as a constant reminder of that fateful day.  
He recalled how he lashed out against the samurai with claw, tooth, tail, and fire and how the old warrior met every attack head on without fear or hesitation. Eventually, after two hours of battle, the warrior's age caught up with him and the power of Godzilla overwhelmed him. The Kaiju however did not immediately end the samurai's life. He felt something strange rise up in his mind. A thought that had never graced his brain before. He was curious as to why the human did what he did when he knew he could not win. Why he never once showed fear to Godzilla's face or shuttered at his many roars and grunts. Most of all he wanted to know how he had been hurt by such a seemingly insignificant weapon.  
The samurai, seeing the birth of thought in Godzilla's mind took advantage of the situation. He brought the creature to his dojo and began training him in the art of bushido. He revealed the secret of his blade, how it was forged from the molten remains of a meteor that fell to earth centuries ago and how his ancestors had forged a sword out of it. He would later use the remains of the meteor to forge a sword that was large enough to be carried by his new monstrous apprentice.  
The samurai also taught Godzilla speech and educated him in the ways of war. Some would call the samurai foolish for giving such a beast of incredible power knowledge that would only make him more of a threat to humanity but the samurai believed otherwise. He believed that if he gave the mindless creature a warrior's mind then perhaps he would become something other than a beast.  
The years that followed since the fateful encounter saw the Kaiju change as the samurai had imagined. Godzilla had been introduced to thought and speech and to honor. He became an adopted son to the old samurai who upon his death bed asked his apprentice to find a cause to serve under. To be a true samurai who fought for an honorable cause.  
_'Seventy years since you died sensei and I have found no honorable cause or master to serve under,'_ Godzilla thought as he held the sword the samurai had made for him all those years ago.  
Despite his gifts of thought and speech the humans of the world did not accept him and if some did he could tell they held no honorable intentions. Scientists, generals, politicians, and terrorists had sought to use him and those other creatures like him as weapons of war, conquest, and destruction and whenever they came to him Godzilla killed them and his promise seemed even more impossible to fulfill. Everywhere he went he was reminded of why he hated humanity. Their greed, their arrogance, and their lust for power were creating horrors as great as he and were destroying the world he called home. How the rest of his kind had not already destroyed the humans he had no idea. He met a few other Kaiju over the years and was surprised that some of them had developed thoughts just as he had. One of them was a spiked armadillo creature called Anguirus who often traveled with Godzilla who found the creature annoying but none the less entertaining whenever they traveled together.  
_'I haven't seen him in a while,'_ thought Godzilla. _'Perhaps the humans finally killed him.'_  
Godzilla then proceeded to walk down the mountain he rested on and walked throughout the forest. He continued to think, finding himself enjoying the action more and more as he continued to think. He thought back to the many thoughtless Kaiju he had encountered in his years. They mindlessly rampaged and murdered people who could not defend themselves and Godzilla, armed with thought and honor, would not tolerate it and thus slaughtered his mindless brethren. This had earned him a certain reputation among humans and was precisely why so many of the after mentioned wicked men came after him. He was hailed by some as a hero and a monster by others but he personally didn't care what the world thought of him. All he wanted to do was to find a purpose and honor his sensei's dying wish. Some would say that protecting humanity was an honorable cause but Godzilla's heart would never be entirely for human life. His sensei was the only one who had shown him what he would later know as kindness and even love. His dead master was the only human he held any affection for. All others were nothing but cruel, weak, arrogant meat.  
His thoughts stopped when he heard a strange sound. It sounded human but the only sound humans made in his presence were screams. This sounded like…singing. It sounded like a woman singing. He had never heard singing before and found it interesting to say the least. He wanted to hear more of it and find out the source. He honed his hearing well throughout the years and found the direction of the singing and thus strode out to find the source.

Godzilla walked through miles and miles of forest. He saw no other living creature as he followed the strange but enchanting music. He saw no humans, no Kaiju, no animals, and not even one insect. It was as if all of nature's children were avoiding him and the song that rang in his ears was the constant teasing of a siren who led him into loneliness rather than doom as the present condition seemed. Loneliness did not bother him. He had always been alone and preferred to be alone. Alone was the closest thing he would perhaps find to peace in his seemingly endless life. When he was alone the constant rage that always plagued him seemed to subside and he was content. However that was often when he was just a mindless beast but since he discovered thought he found out why loneliness would sometimes bother humans. To be alone with nothing but one's own thoughts could be maddening but Godzilla decided it would be best if he didn't think while he was alone. He found it relatively easy to do so and just follow his old animal instincts and follow the music that seemed to be alluring him. He had heard his old sensei repeat an old saying that, 'music sooths the savage beast' and of course when he developed the capacity for thought Godzilla doubted the old man's words but now he found himself ready to, 'eat his own words' as he followed the pleasant sounds of the far off woman's voice.  
_'More endless walking,'_ thought Godzilla. _'All I've ever done in seven decades.'_  
He remembered the constant years of walking that he had done in the years since his sensei's death. He had wandered through forests and cities with screams and yells all melding together throughout the ages.  
Eventually Godzilla found himself facing a familiar and friendly sight. The mighty ocean had for years been his only constant friend and truest equal. It was powerful and unpredictable just like the great kaiju who now stood on a cliff before it.  
"Hello again my constant friend," said Godzilla.  
"Wow, I didn't know you cared so much," said a familiar voice from behind Godzilla.  
Godzilla didn't need to turn to know who was talking.  
"Anguirus," he said. "So the humans haven't killed you yet."  
"Of course they haven't," said Anguirus, leaning against a tree with his leathery arms across his shelled chest.  
A lone mace dangled from his belt, bloodied and dented after years of fighting, and used in battles of honor just as Godzilla's sword was used. Godzilla didn't ask where Anguirus had gotten the mace or from whom he received the training, mostly because he didn't care, and whenever Anguirus told him about it the dragon-like beast just blocked it out.  
"What are you doing here Anguirus?" asked Godzilla.  
"It's nice to see you too," said Anguirus. "So how have things been? I heard humanity tried to put you in a manmade wormhole or something."  
"One of the many failed attempts to kill me and if you've listen you'll know that I returned the favor in kind," said Godzilla.  
"Yes you did," said Anguirus. "Over three hundred dead and millions in property damage."  
"If you have a point make it," growled Godzilla. "I am in no mood for your foolishness."  
"You're never in a mood for anything," said Anguirus. "Anyway I'm sure you've heard the song."  
"I can hear it right now," said Godzilla. "Do you know what it is?"  
"Who it is exactly," said Anguirus. "It's her Godzilla; she's calling out for those like us."  
"I hate riddles," said Godzilla. "Who are you talking about?"  
"My god you're dense," said Anguirus. "Have you even noticed how the world has changed since we were born in that atomic fire?"  
"I really don't care how the world outside my path has changed," said Godzilla.  
"Our kind has changed and so have the humans," said Anguirus. "One of us is considered a benevolent goddess and I'm damn sure she is. She's different from the rest of us kaiju. She's called the Goddess of Peace and has with her a species of tiny humanoids as her beloved worshippers and even a few humans have made a religion out of her image. Her name is Mothra."  
"Is that supposed to mean something to me?" asked Godzilla.  
"I suppose not," said Anguirus. "She's often not confrontational but believe me when I say she's no stranger to warfare and is a fearless fighter armed with power that I dare say could rival yours."  
"Watch it," said Godzilla.  
"I'm serious," said Anguirus. "She's the one you hear singing to you Godzilla. She's calling out kind together with the promise of a better way of life for our kind and for humanity."  
"I'm very close to cutting your head off in annoyance," said Godzilla. "What is this about?"  
"I've met her Godzilla, I've heard her plans and I've seen the logic in her words," said Anguirus. "She's unlike anything I've ever met before in my life and there are others. Others whom you and I have met in our individual lives. Surely you remember Rodan, he's there too on the island where she lives, and he's in with her plan too. But we need you Godzilla, you're the one the humans identify with the most. They call you the King of All Monsters and according to Mothra you will be a great king."  
"Why should I care about this Mothra or this kingship she's talking about?" asked Godzilla. "From what I've heard from you this sounds like nothing but ravings from some lunatic."  
"I'm going to ignore that and just tell you why you should care buddy," said Anguirus. "She's felt something very powerful and very bad coming our way. She doesn't know much about it other than it upsets the universe and she's very well connected to the universe my friend and if something is so bad it has the stars screaming I'm very concerned."  
"Fear Anguirus? A kaiju knows nothing of that word," said Godzilla.  
"That's because not many of us are able to think," said Anguirus. "But with thought comes…feelings and those are things we never experienced before and can be pretty damn detrimental or pretty damn useful."  
"Not for me," said Godzilla. "I feel nothing and when I fight I think of nothing."  
"A human taught you that Godzilla and whatever this threat is it will affect them as well," said Anguirus.  
"Why should I care?" asked Godzilla. "What do humans matter to us? They've devastated the world we live in and thus created us in the process. They're a foul, greedy, and arrogant race and I cannot forgive them for this."  
"You keep up that attitude and the entire world will suffer," said Anguirus. "That's your problem Big G, you are so enraptured in your grudge with humanity and whatever mindless quest you're walking on and you haven't even seen how the world is changing. Ever since the 1950s things have changed for both humans and kaiju. Humans have built better and stronger weapons and cities; they've attempted creating super-humans, and are so crazed on killing us that they'd be willing to commit suicide in any attempt they take. Mothra's plan is to organize the strongest of our kind to act as a protectorate for humanity against this coming threat. To show that we can work with them and peace can be achieved between our races."  
"Peace? You can't honestly believe that Anguirus," said Godzilla. "We kaiju are the sons and daughters of the greatest weapon of war humanity ever developed. Their hatred is imbedded within our blood. Their lust for war was imbedded in our wills from the moment the mutations took place. We'll never live in peace with them."  
"Yet you learned from and were loved by a human," said Anguirus.  
"He was different," said Godzilla. "He was not blinded by greed or arrogance. He had honor that I have not seen in humanity since. That makes fulfilling his dying wish impossible for me."  
"Finding a worthy cause," said Anguirus. "You might not be the most sociable but you did tell me that the last time we met. This is a worthy cause Godzilla. You don't have to be a Ronin anymore. You can be a genuine Samurai just like your sensei wanted you to be."  
"Good bye Anguirus," said Godzilla as he turned away from the sea.  
The singing refused to leave his ears and seemed to become more difficult to ignore as he tried to walk away.  
_'I can sense your turmoil,'_ said a feminine voice Godzilla knew couldn't have come from Anguirus.  
It wasn't that he heard it with his ears but more like he heard it in his mind.  
_'What is this?'_ Godzilla thought.  
_'I am Mothra, and I'm pleased to converse with you Godzilla,'_ thought Mothra's voice in his head.  
_'I am uninterested in this offer of yours. There can never be peace between humans and kaiju and any attempt would be foolish and should you try and force me I will kill you,'_ thought Godzilla.  
_ 'I wouldn't force you Godzilla,'_ thought Mothra. _'You are a soul that seeks to walk as you wish. It's in your nature to do as you wish. I only hope that eventually you'll wish to consider my humble offer. There is so much potential in you that even you don't realize.'_  
_ 'Do not assume you know anything about me despite your obvious telepathy,'_ thought Godzilla._  
'I know that you are filled with rage and power and that you are fearless in ways even our fellow kaiju cannot imagine,'_ thought Mothra. _'I also know that you cannot avoid the possibility of a challenge and this threat Anguirus has told you about is a challenge I believe only you could take upon.'  
'Are you so sure about that? Who is to say that I will simply stand by and let all die around me be they human or kaiju? For I hold no love for either race,'_ thought Godzilla.  
_'But you do love the thrill of battle and if you were to meet me I could give you a taste of the battle that I have foreseen,'_ thought Mothra. _'I promise you'll enjoy it.'_  
Godzilla couldn't help but give out a smirk and a snicker. She was trying to tantalize him with his vice of combat and the kaiju had to admit it sounded interesting. Not to mention he was slightly curious to see if this 'Mothra' was truly all that Anguirus had said her to be.  
_'Very well, keep singing as you have and I'm sure I'll be able to find you,'_ thought Godzilla.  
_'As you wish, I await you with hope and joy,' _thought Mothra.  
_'Whatever,'_ thought Godzilla. _'Besides for what it's worth you have a lovely singing voice.'_  
Godzilla could have sworn he heard a girlish giggle in his head and then heard the singing again and looked towards the ocean and saw Anguirus waiting patiently by the cliff.  
"You in?" asked the armadillo creature.  
"Try and keep up and try not to drown," said Godzilla. "I don't have the time or patience to deal with a dead creature at this moment."

**Author's Note****: I hope you guys are interested and will follow. I'll be working on the next chapter as soon as I can. I have a few other stories that I'm working on as well. But the next chapter will have Godzilla and Anguirus landing on Mothra's island and meeting her, her faeries, and the other kaiju whom Mothra has called to her side.  
Since I've already mentioned Matt Frank's ****_A Samurai and his love_**** those who have seen it should know Mothra has a humanoid form and will thus have a humanoid form in this story as well. I'm also going to give Godzilla a human form for when he and Mothra…well you get the idea. Hope you're interested.**


End file.
